When Life Happens
by TeamRobbiePattz
Summary: Edward works two jobs to support something in his life. He has no other option and while it could be the worst thing to happen to him, he takes it in stride.


**I have been very bored this summer. Only reading stories and working a lot so I thought why not do a one shot. So here it is. Enjoy.**

I sighed as I wiped the blood off my lip. Walking through this part of Seattle late at night, or actually this early in the morning can be a scary thing but I just shake my head and walk along to the bus stop. It's only a little after 3:30 am but I'm not tired, I'm wide-awake. You always have to be careful. There are a lot of muggings in this area and with my newest check in my pocket I have to be sure to keep it safe.

I wait at the stop for a little while sitting on the rusty bench. When the bus finally comes around I get on and nod to the driver and take a seat near the back. It's going to be a long ride. I'm surrounded by the normal early crowds. The freaks that only emerge in the quiet hours. I try to keep my distance.

Finally after the long ride the bus stops at my destination and I climb off. Working at a popular bar might seem like fun but its not. I'm a bouncer and I might not be the biggest guy, but I get the job done. I don't do the entire velvet rope entrance thing since its not a vlub, just an overly crowded place on Fridays nights. I just keep the order and kick out the drunken people making a scene. Like tonight. A guy got wasted, started making a scene, and broke some glasses so I had to kick his ass out. Well he wasn't having it and decided to give me his right hook. I took care of it though along with the other guy on duty with me, Emmet. After that it was a pretty boring night but that's not how it usually is. Holidays or big sporting events make the bar go crazy so I usually end up coming out of that job bloodied or bruised. I like my other job much better.

I'm also a waiter at this small little diner. I really do almost everything there is to do there. I take orders, clear tables, seat guests, and take care of any issues with customers and their food or other problems. The owner, Irina knows me pretty well and trusts me to work hard. Plus, she knows I need the money.

After the bar tonight the owner Reggie gave me my check and sent me on my way. It might not seem like a good paying job but it is. Since it's a nice place and well liked it gets bust. More patrons, more business and in turn means better checks.

I get into the diner around the time Irina gets there. She takes one look at me and shakes her head. I go to the back of the kitchen and though the doors to the little office she has set up. I strip out of my sweaty slightly blood stained shirt and into a fresh t-shirt that read 'Irina's Diner'. I head back up front and into the bathroom. I grab some paper towels, soak them and wipe my face off. I can tell my eye is already bruising but by the look of it nothing too bad. When I'm done I go to the counter where Heidi is setting up the coffee machine.

"Rough night?" she asks while arranging the coffee mugs.

"Nothing I'm not used to," I say and start to help her out.

The morning rush starts to come in a little later with the usual orders of coffee to go and some muffins. Once the early morning commuters are done then we get the actually diners who sit and eat. I try my best to make sure they are all taken care of, I need the tips. With my two jobs I barely make enough money so I try anything to get any extra at any chance.

With all the bills I have to pay I need as much money as I can get and I work my ass off to do it. I barely sleep.

Don't get me wrong, I like my jobs. The bar is fun. I meet some cool people there and of course there's always the girls who want in with the bouncer. They think somehow I can get them free drinks, which I probably could. Its flattering to be hit on time and time again but I always say no. I have no reason to say yes. I mean, yeah they are hot. But I'm not interested. Then I have the diner. I meet interesting people here. The regulars who come in all the time really get to know you. Its nice to have something to look forward to. Seeing a familiar face who will ask how your life is going.

"Edward, can I get some more orange juice?" I looked over to Mr. Johnson, a regular. He is old, caring and my favorite customer.

"Sure thing." I swing by, grab his empty cup and run to the back to fill it up. I return and set it down.

"How are you doing boy?" he asked before I walked away.

"Good thanks. What about you?" I asked. "Mighty fine. Your birthday is coming up right? I heard Irina saying something to Kate about it."

"Um, yeah. It is. In a week actually." I honestly didn't even realize I was approaching my twenty second birthday already. Here I was, still in school, working two jobs and already heading into my next year of life.

Yeah, I'm a student. Part time classes at a community college. I was at the University of Washington for two years, but things changed. I really messed things up and now I'm paying for it with my time and that's where all my money is going.

"Well happy early birthday." He smiled up to me and continued to eat his breakfast. I walked away and continued on with my shift.

Once I was finally done with the diner and grabbed my bag and headed out. I walked to another bus stop and waited for that one. Once I finally got on I just couldn't wait to get back to my apartment. When the bus dropped me off I walked the three blocks to my little shack. It was an old building but it had to be enough. It was the cheapest place I could find. It wasn't in the best area and it wasn't big either. One bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen. Well if you can call a stove and a mini fridge a kitchen. Oh and a microwave on the floor in the corner. At least there is a little collapsible table and two fold out chairs. That was it but I called it home.

I walked in and dropped my bag on the floor I looked for second and saw the place empty and I wondered why that was. I saw a note on the table.

_Edward,_

_I ran out to the market, if you get home before me don't worry. See you soon. _

_B_

I put the note back down and dragged myself into the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my pants down and kept my boxers on. Grabbing the sheet and pulling it over me I drifted off after being so tired from working two jobs in a row.

I woke up to the sound of keys jingling and something dropping.

"Shit!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw a very frustrated Bella trying to pick up the bag she just dropped.

"Bella let me get that. Go relax." She looked up to me and nodded. She stood up straight, her big belly pointing out and walked past me into the bedroom. She sat down on our bed and I went to put the things she bought away. All store brand products since we need the cheapest but she also had some fruit, doctor's recommendation.

I met Bella my first year at the university of Washington. We hit it off as friends right away but nothing more then that. Then one day during our sophomore year things changed. We decided to date, to become intimate and now here we are. Pregnant.

It wasn't planned, it was a mistake but we can't change anything. When we found out we were both scared shitless. I was only twenty one her twenty and we were clueless.

We told our parents. Mine, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were furious. They told us to handle it by ourselves and not to ask for handouts. They weren't filthy rich but they were well off. I thought they might be generous and help us out a little. Bella and I decided to keep the baby and we would raise it together. But as soon as my father heard that he decided that all the plans he had for my future, to follow his footsteps and become a lawyer(but one more successful then he is now) were now ruined. He blamed Bella.

Bella's parents weren't too happy but they would help if we needed. They didn't have a lot of money. Bella went to school with a lot of loans and a small scholarship for academic success. They helped pay for some of her doctor appointments and things with the baby but that's all they could do. Everything else was on us. Well me now.

Bella is seven months along. She was working also like me in the beginning so we could pay for bills, baby things, food but the doctor said she should stop working around six months due to her fatigue and constant sickness. He told us it was normal but that she should be careful since she is young and this is all new for her. So she quit her job and I have been working harder to support us ever since.

She stopped going to school but unlike me she doesn't go to community college. When we found out about the baby it was the end of our sophomore year. We both decided we couldn't return to our school following the summer. My father told me he wouldn't pay my tuition anymore if I wasn't going anywhere in life. My mother however convinced him to pay for my much cheaper school now so I can at least have a degree to one day completely support Bella and the baby.

Bella decided to quit school for the time being all-together. She said raising a baby would be hard enough if we are both working and at school so she would return to working after a while but not school until the baby is older. Her parents decided that when the time comes they would help by watching our son when we needed it.

A boy. I was going to have a son soon. We haven't even thought of names yet, things have been too hectic to even get to that point.

Once I got everything back in order and put the food away I went back into the room and sat down next to her. I reached out and grabbed her hand bringing it up to my face to kiss it.

"Hey." I said leaning over to her and kissing her neck.

"Hey." She whispered back. "How was work?" She reached over and lightly ran her fingers over the dark bruise around my eye.

"It was alright. I just got my check today from the bar and Irina's paying me on Thursday. My tips today were good though. Maybe we can pay the bills and with what we have left go looking around again for some clothes for the baby?" I asked as she shrugged off her light coat. I took it from her and threw it onto the floor.

"Sure." She smiled and leaned back to lie down.

"How was your day?" I asked as I lay beside her. She was holding her stomach and I put my hand on hers.

"It was good. I went and saw mom today. It was nice."

We just sat in silence for a while and I thought back to how we even got this far. At first when we found out she was pregnant her father didn't want us living together. He wanted her living back at home but we knew we couldn't do that. We wanted to take responsibility for our actions.

Both of us weren't sure if our relationship would last but we know now that we are good together and even though we don't have plans to marry each other right now, we want to be a coupe and be together and have a family for our son. Maybe one day we will see marriage in our future, but for right now we are just living as partners and soon to be parents.

"I love you Bella." I said and put my arm around her body hugging her.

"I know. I love you too. Both of you."

Even though our son wasn't planned we love him already. We will be the best we can be for him not matter what.

We both lay there like that, holding each other. I was quickly running through a list in my head of what class I have tomorrow and what time I start work tonight while I'm sure Bella was calculating how much a crib we want to buy will impact our bills for the next coming month since the darn thing is so expensive.

With that we both drifted off to sleep getting ready for a new day tomorrow and a day closer to meeting the most important person in our lives. Our son.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought. Review!**


End file.
